His Name Was Cloud
by bnvbnv27
Summary: His name was Cloud. His hair, was blonde and his eyes were as blue as the ocean. In fact, that was his favorite place to be- the ocean. That was where I met him, where we shared our first kiss, and where he died. Suicide and rape in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**His Name Was Cloud**

**Prologue**

His name was Cloud. His hair, was blonde and his eyes were as blue as the ocean. In fact, that was his favorite place to be- the ocean. That was where I met him, where we shared our first kiss, and where he _**died**__._ I remember that day, the day Cloud decided to let go. He lost his life, and I lost my boyfriend_**. **_I'll never find anyone like him again, he was so full of energy and so passionate about everything he did. He had a way of lighting up a room with his smile. A smile I'll never forget, a smile nobody will forget. Everybody misses Cloud, but no one more than me. I miss him most of all. No one else loved him like I loved him, no one else knew who Cloud Strife really was. But I did. Cloud Strife was kind, funny, and damn cute. He didn't have a lot of money, and he didn't have much of a family. But he had me and I had him. Some people say it was for the better that he died, some say he lived a miserable life, and others say he was nothing but trouble. The people who thought he was nothing but trouble, are actually glad that he's dead! I can't believe that. Really people are cruel, it's a tough world. Maybe if the world had been a nicer place, Cloud would still be alive.


	2. Second Impressions

It all started when I was sitting in math class and suddenly…"Cloud Strife!" I heard Mr. Wilson, my math teacher yell. I looked up from my math worksheet and saw a boy with spiky blonde hair boy walk into the classroom. "Your late again. Ten minutes late! I can count you absent for being ten minutes late to class, do you want me to do that?" Mr. Wilson asked him. He laughed and said, "Do what you have to, I really don't care." and he took a seat next to a freshman. Mr. Wilson sighed and continued the lesson. The lesson was about dividing fractions and common denominators. I knew this by heart and was relieved when this boring lesson was finally over. I put my things in my book bag and stood up to leave, and was almost out the door, but Mr. Wilson asked me to stop by his desk. I walked up to his desk and saw him ask Cloud to come over to his desk as well. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Finally Mr. Wilson said, "Kairi, you are my top student in this class, and Cloud, you are my worst. Both academically and behavior wise as well. Cloud shrugged his shoulders and I noticed him roll his eyes. "Is this going anywhere?" he asked. "Mr. Wilson could you get to the point I have to be somewhere really soon." I tell him. I( didn't really have anywhere to be, Cloud just had a bad reputation at that time…well he never actually got rid of his bad reputation, I just learned to live with his flaws. But anyways, back to the story) Mr. Wilson waits until we are finished talking and said, "I want you to partner up with Cloud for the rest of the year. Tutor him, help him with his homework, help him pass this class. Can you do that Kairi?" He asked me. "Me?" I asked. "Yes Kairi, no other student is qualified. Please. Cloud only needs one more credit to pass this year and he won't pass this class on his own" He said. "Fine. I guess I could do it." I said. Then Cloud turned towards me. I could see his face, and on it he wore a disgusted look. "I don't need her help, I can do my own homework and I can do the math." he said. "Really? Well then why haven't I seen it?" Mr. Wilson asks. Cloud shrugged. "Cloud I really don't mind, I've helped a lot of students before." I told him. "But, maybe I just don't WANT to do the work!" he said. "Why?" I asked him. "None of your business." I looked at Mr. Wilson for help. "Cloud if you don't start turning in your work, I'm going to give you detention." He told Cloud. "What, why?" Mr. Wilson frowned. "For failure to turn in work and disrupting the class." Mr. Wilson announces formally. "Whatever, I'm only agreeing to this because I hate staying after school with you!" Cloud said pointing at Mr. Wilson. I don't get where he was coming from, Mr. Wilson is a great teacher, he's very kind and fair. I sighed and waved goodbye to him, then left with Cloud following me.

I stopped by my locker. "So what do you want to do first tomorrow?" I asked him. "Homework, or studying, or I could help you-if you need help with anything." I told him. "No I don't. I don't need help with anything!" He shouted. "Why are you shouting?" I asked him. "Embarrassed. To be seen with a tutor. I mean you must know everything." he told me. "I don't know everything, I can't swim." I told him. "Really?" He asked. "Yes. I actually almost drowned in the south ocean once when I was twelve." I said. He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Were you wearing a one piece with water wings when that happened" he asked. I nodded. "How did you know that?" I asked him. "Easy, I saved your life, you jumped in the water and I saw your friend decide to pop one of your floatation devices You weren't balanced out anymore so you started panicking. Not the smartest thing to do…." I laughed at him. " I know. But I didn't want to look stupid in front of my friends and drown." she explained. "To late!" she stopped laughing. "So that was the first time we ever met. This is the second time." I said excitedly. "Yeah, and you should owe me for saving your life. The price is, I don't have to do my homework." he said joking. "Well, whatever, that's fine." I said. "We can go to my house and work. If that's fine with you." He shakes his head. "Lets go somewhere else." He brought me outside and led me to his car, "This is my car. I kind of borrow it, so don't mess it up.I can drive you wherever you need to go today and you can meet me by my car tomorrow." He said. We got in. "Where are we going?" He asked me. "Um..I actually lied. I have no where to be I just didn't want to hang out with you." I admitted. "That's okay. Can't blame you, I'm not well liked." he said. "I'm sorry. So I guess I can tutor you today, where do you wanna go." I asked. "How about the beach." He says. "The beach, not a usual place to get your homework done." I say skeptically. "We'll get it done. Plus I wanna show you something. He said. "What?" I asked. "You'll see." He said.


	3. Family Bonds

Me and Cloud stepped out of the car and onto the beachy sand. "Over here." Cloud said motioning for me to follow him. I did. "You see, this spot over here. That is where I noticed you drowning." He told me. There was a clearing, next to it was a body of water- the ocean. "Wow, What were you doing stalking me?" I asked. "Nah, I was just hanging out here with my brother and I saw you, he didn't notice you but I did and I was having a good day so I decided to be a nice guy and not like you drown." he said. "So do you want to start working on homework?" I asked. I guess, if we have to. I have to warn you. I'm incredibly stupid." He said. I laughed at his sarcasm. "I'll take it into consideration." I joked. "This should be fun." he told me. "Fun? Were here to do math, how can math possibly be fun?" I asked him. "I don't know, but it can't be terrible." he said. I nodded my head. "True. It's not terrible, it's actually really easy once you get the hang of it. But if you don't know how to do it, then it's hard." I tried explaining. "Kairi. You should relax. Get away from all the stress of school and homework." I looked at him. "Like you do?" he nodded. "I'm not a slacker and I don't ever plan to be. But you can relax and de-stress all you'd like." I said. "Kairi. It was just a suggestion. You do need to de-stress." I frowned at him. "Can we just get started on your homework? I asked. He nodded his head. "Okay, whatever you say." he said finally agreeing with me instead of arguing with me. I help him work on a couple of problems. "Why is this one called a family?" he asked me about the number family. "Because all of the numbers are alike. They are like a family." I explained to him. "Oh. What's your family like?" he asked me. "Cloud were getting off topic." I told him. "Oh, okay." I looked at him. He sounded disappointed. "Why do you want to know?" I asked him . "Just do." he answered. "What is your family like?" I asked him. "My family is the reason I spend most of my time at the beach." I must've looked confused. "I hate my family-or what family I have. It's just me, my older brother and my dad. My mom left us when we were younger and my sister killed herself. So it's just us. But we don't get along to great." he explained. "Oh, I'm sorry. My family is me, and my older brother, and my two parents. I love them and were very close." I said sadly. "Well, some families just aren't that perfect Kairi." I looked at him and shook my head. "Lets finish this homework. Please, Cloud." He nodded and we continued on with our work. Finally we were finished. It was around six or seven p.m.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Cloud asked me. I shook my head. "Not today." I told him. "Come on. I'd be a great de-stresser." He said. "Okay number one stresser isn't a word. Number two I don't have a swimsuit." I said. "Swim in your underwear it's like a bikini." He said. "What if someone see's me?" I asked. "No one will see you, no one ever comes over near here." Cloud said. "I'll do it." He says. "You sure are comfortable with people you've just met." I said. "I guess." He said. Taking off his clothes. I could feel myself blushing. He had a great body. He jumped in the water with a splash. I laughed at his childish antics. I decided to join him. I waited until he was underwater and then surprised him by jumping in with him. He smiled. "Glad you decided to join." He said. We hung out and swam for a while. Until it started getting dark. Then we got out of the water and got dressed. We got in Clouds 'borrowed' car and started driving off. I decided to make conversation. "Cloud, why are you always late to class?" I asked him curious as to what his answer would be. "I've been dealing with some stuff." He told me. "Like what?" He sighed. " Nothing. It's nothing. Just some stupid kids." he answered. "Stupid kids?" I asked. He nodded. "Cloud you're so weird." I told him laughing. At first he looked offended but he soon joined me in laughter. " I'll take you home. Where do you live?" he asked me. "I live in Lakeview." I told him. "With all the snobby rich people?" He asked me. "Yes. But some of us are nice." I told him. "Okay, Well listen to me. Once I was walking around in Lakeview and some people just came and kicked me out because they didn't like the way I looked! Lakeview is full of snobs! Sorry but it's true." I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, it's not funny. But seriously we aren't all like that." I said sticking up for myself. Not that Cloud was actually insulting me but he was insulting my neighborhood. I thought as we pulled into Lakeview gates. "It's the blue one on the left, the last house on the street." I tell him. He drives around for a while, then finally pulls up in front of my house. "Thank you Cloud." I said. "Hey Kairi. Goodbye. Thanks for helping me with my homework." I nodded. "Your welcome. You know Cloud, your not that bad after all. You can actually be very nice. I thought you were going to be a total ass, but you weren't. You were really nice. Nicer than I was." I said. He nodded. "Oh yeah, WAY nicer." I giggled at his comment before getting out of his 'borrowed' car and walking into my house. I heard Cloud start the engine to his car back up and pull away. He really was different. He wasn't well liked because he had a reputation for being a tough, mean guy. Who was always getting into fights. He always came to school with bruises and black eyes, rumors were he went around starting fights and that he killed his sister. I used to believe those rumors but after that day and after I started getting to know Cloud. I started to realize they were just that. Rumors.


	4. Just Like Leon

Disclaimer: I am always forgetting to put this up. But yeah I don't own the characters just the plot.

I watched as cloud pulled out of the driveway. "What a strange boy…." I thought aloud. I walked up the driveway and into my huge three story house. Cloud was right. There are a bunch of rich snobs that live here, but the houses are amazing. I should've invited Cloud inside. He just reminded me so much of my own brother, Leon. Leon was quiet and serious, like Cloud. Maybe they could be friends. I sighed and sat down in front of the TV, waiting for someone to come home so I would feel less lonely in this house. Flipping through the channels I found a made for TV movie on and decided to watch it. Turns out it was pretty boring. Two hours of long boring TV. Suddenly, someone came through the front door and I ran to see who it was. "Leon!" I squealed. Seeing my big brother Leon come home always makes me excited. Were really close and he's the only one in this house who likes to listen to me talk, and boy did I have a lot to say about today! "Hey Kairi. You seem excited." He said. I nodded in response and ran into the living room, waiting for Leon to join me. When he came into the living room he sat on the couch next to me and I turned the TV off.

"So what's eating you?" He asked me. "Well it's a long story." I say. Leon leans back on the couch. "I have time." He always has time. Did I mention, that Leon doesn't have a job, passing grades, or any plans of going to college. I guess you could call him a slacker, another thing him and Cloud have in common. "Well it goes like this. This boy Cloud he came into class today acting like a jackass and Mr. Wilson got mad about him not handing in his work. So since I'm the smartest girl in the class he's making me tutor him and make sure he gets all his work handed in on time, and it wouldn't be so bad if Cloud wasn't such a slacker. It's hard to get him to do anything. Today he took me to the beach in a car, that was possibly stolen, and he made me feel embarrassed and depressed." I told Leon. "Why'd he make you feel embarrassed and depressed?" He asked me. "Well he made me feel embarrassed by reminding me of the time he saved me from drowning, and he made me depressed by telling me about his crazy dysfunctional family!" I said. "He saved you?" Leon asked me looking up. "Yes, once when I went to the beach with my friends one day. I decided I would try and go swimming near the deeper end of the water I was wearing water wings but one of my friends popped one of them and I got unbalanced and I ended up almost drowning and Cloud jumped in and saved me. I just found out it was him today. But that was the first time we met, ever." I tell Leon thinking of me and Cloud's recent conversation.

"Okay, wow. Do mom and dad know about that." he asks. "No they would flip if they knew." I laughed. "Okay. So onto the dysfunctional family." Leon said changing the subject. "Okay well his mom left him and his sister killed herself. So it's just him and his dad, who lets Cloud stay out all hours of the night and show up to class late." I said. Leon gives me a questioning look. "It seems to me like you have a crush on this boy….Aww. How cute my baby sister's first crush!" Leon said in a sing-song voice. "I DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT have a crush on Cloud!" I shouted. Leon jumped back. "Whoa okay. You don't have a crush on Cloud." He paused. "So, is he cute?" I sighed and answered him. "Yes. But that doesn't mean I like him." Leon laughed and I decided to change the subject. "So how are things going between you and Yuffie?" I asked him. Yuffie is Leon's girlfriend and one of my best friends. "Eh, could be better." He mumbles. "Are you guys fighting?" I asked him. He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. She wants to go to that stupid dance we have coming up.- "Homecoming?" I asked him. "Yeah, that one and I don't want to. I don't know I think I'll just go to get her to stop complaining. Are you going." I nodded my head. "Of course. It's required for me to. I'm a cheerleader, and a member of the homecoming committee . Remember?" Leon shook his head. "I remember. Do you have a date?"

I shook my head. " No. Sora and Riku asked me but I said no." I told him. "Why'd you say no? Their both nice guys." He asked me. "Well, honestly I think those two would be better off going with each other." I laughed. "Funny. But you still need a date." Leon pointed out. "Maybe you could take Cloud." I shook my head. "Please he's just like you Leon. He wouldn't want to go." Leon laughed. "Just like me huh?" I nodded. " Well then, it would be like taking me to the dance." I frowned. "Oh, Leon…." I laughed. "Hey wait...isn't Cloud that tough guy who's always getting into fights?" Leon asked. "Maybe...but who knows." I said.


	5. Another Side Of Cloud

"Kairi wake up! Your gonna be late for school!" Leon said poking his head into my bedroom. I looked at my watch: 6:45. School started at 7:00, which means I only have fifteen minutes to get dressed, do my hair and make-up and get to school. The bus comes at 6:30 which means I missed it. "Leon will you drive me to school?" I asked him. "Sure kiddo. Just hurry up and get ready." he closed my door and I got out of bed. I hurried and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt. I threw on Leon's leather jacket that happened to be in my room and suddenly heard something tap on my bedroom is on the first floor of the house and so it would be easy for someone to climb in my window. I walk over to my window and open my curtains. "CLOUD!" I shout surprised. I hear a knock on my door. "You okay Kairi?" Leon asked through the door. "Yes I'm fine!" I turn back toward Cloud at the window. "What do you want?" I whisper. He says something but I can't hear him. Cloud is motioning for me to unlock my window. "Fine." I said unlocking my window. Cloud steps into my bedroom. " What do you want?" I whisper. "You." he said. "Alright that's it, get out." he laughs. "Okay, okay wait. Sorry." he said. "I noticed you weren't at the bus stop. So I dropped by to see if you were sick." I smiled. "That's so sweet of you. But I'm not sick, I just slept in late. My older brother is taking me to school." Cloud shrugged "I have my car out front. I can take you." I walked over to my dresser to brush my hair and apply mascara. "Your car is parked out front? Did my parents see you?" I ask. "Nah. I was a sneaky son of a bitch." he laughed. "Well sneaky or not, I still have to get to school." I said. "Then tell your brother not to drive you. I'll drive you." He said." Why do you wanna drive me?" I asked him. "Because if I show up to school with you, I won't get in trouble for ditching. Your every teachers pet, so if they asked you could just make up an excuse for me. They will believe you, not me." He answered. "Oh and here I was thinking you were being nice offering to drive me to school. But no, your just using me so you won't get into trouble for skipping." I said angrily. "I was only kidding around Kairi. Plus, I skipped to see you. Remember? You said it was 'so sweet'." he laughed. I walked over to where he was standing and slapped him. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted. I shushed him. "Be quiet, my parents and my brother are still home." I said. "What was that for?" he asked. "For being mean." I said innocently. "I'm sorry. I was only kidding you know. You don't have to cover for me. If I get caught for skipping I get detention, easy as that. Okay?" I nodded. "Okay, but don't joke like that. I hate being used, Cloud." He smiled as I said his name. "Cloud." I said again.

"So…you're a cheerleader?" Cloud asked. "Yes. Head cheerleader." I said proudly. "Good for you." He said. "Do you play any sports?" I asked. "No why do you ask?" he asked. "You just have so many bruises on you…I thought maybe they were from sports like football or something" I asked. "No I don't play football or any other sport." He said. "Then where are the bruises from?" I asked. "That's no one's business but my own." He said firmly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ask such a personal question." I said. "Then why did you?" He asked. " Well, there's just a lot of rumors…about you.." I said. "I've heard the rumors and some of them are true some of them aren't." He said. "I'm sorry." I said again. "It's fine. Can I smoke in here?" He asked. "What? No. You shouldn't smoke at all. It's a bad habit." I said. He took out a cigarette and lighter and lit his cigarette. I hate cigarette smoke and I hate the fact Cloud smoked. I always hated it. We never did have the perfect relationship. "I thought I asked you not to light that." I said. "Sorry." He said. "You should really try to quit." I said. "Wouldn't work out." He said. "Could you try?" I asked. "I did. It didn't work out." he said. "What happened.?" I asked curiously. "I had to replace the smoking with something else. So I started using ." He said. "Using what?" I asked. "Meth." He said. "You quit right?" I asked. "I don't do it anymore. But I still smoke." he said. "So do you get in a lot of fights?" I asked. "Some. I don't want to talk about that." he said. "Why?" I asked. "It's none of your business." He said. "Sorry." I said. "It's ok. I just don't want you involved." He said. "So there IS something going on?" I asked. "Kairi…shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" I asked. "Yes." I grumbled applying eyeliner. "Girls and their make-up." Cloud laughed. "Shut-up." I said. Cloud sat down on my bed and I sat down next to him. Just then my bedroom door opened. Leon stood in the doorway. "Who is this?" He asked.


	6. Meeting Cloud's Brother

"Who is this?" Leon repeated. I looked at Cloud, he was trying not to laugh. Clearly he was enjoying this. "Remember I told you about Cloud, this is him…." I said. "So what is he doing here? Was he here when I came in your room this morning?" I shook my head no and picked my book bag up off the floor. "No, he wasn't, he just came in through the window." I said. "You know your not allowed to have boys in your room." Leon said. "He's not a boy….he's a creature….your not gonna tell dad are you?" Leon shook his head. "Nah, I won't, but you have to go to school now, and take the…creature with you." He said and left my room leaving the door wide open. I groaned and grabbed Cloud's hand and led him out our front door. Sure enough I saw a car that didn't belong to my brother or parents so I knew it was Cloud's. "Did you 'borrow' this car to?" Cloud nodded. "Of course you did." I said. Cloud grabbed my arm and practically threw me in the car. He got in and turned the stereo up full blast, the we left for school.

When we got to school it was lunch time….How late did I sleep in? I wonder. "KAIRI!" I heard someone yell. Turning around I saw my friends Seifer and Selphie, walking towards me. "Hey guys!" They were holding hands which was weird….I thought they were just friends. "Guess who has a new boyfriend?" Selphie asked me. "You." She squealed. "YES! Me and Seifer are dating now! He asked me out this morning, he said he was looking for you but then he saw me and asked me out!" Selphie said quickly. I smiled on the outside but on the inside I was fuming. _He asked her out. He was looking for me, to ask me out and she got in his way! Ugh, I really liked him! Damn Selphie…_I snapped out of my thoughts to feel someone shaking me gently. I looked up and it was Cloud, Selphie and Seifer were gone. "Huh? Where'd they go?" I asked. "To go vote for homecoming queen and King. They said you were nominated." I nodded. "Yeah. I am, but what good is being a queen If you don't have a king?" Cloud chuckled. "No king? So I take it that your single." I nodded. "Yeah. What about you, do you have a girlfriend?" I ask. "No. Not at the moment." He said. "Hey Kairi, I was just thinking….you don't have a date to homecoming and no one wants to date me. So you wanna go to the dance together?"

I took a moment to make sure I had heard him correctly. I thought Cloud was cute, but he was trouble. He had secrets, and a messy family, and he was always skipping school. So I had to say no. "Cloud, it's sweet of you to ask, but no. Sorry." I thought for a second that I saw him frown, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Oh, okay good. Now I don't have to go to some lame dance. Good luck finding a date." I sighed. Cloud was confusing as ever but I actually never minded. I thought it was cute….he was cute. We ended up having lunch together and soon the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period .

I walked Cloud to class (so I could be sure he actually went to class), and headed to my own. I was texting and bumped into a guy. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said trying to slip past him. "Wait a second. I'm Axel. You hang out with Cloud right?" I nodded. "Yes why." He moved closer to me. "I'm his brother. He doesn't like me very much though….Don't know why." he said. "Oh I'm sorry. I'll talk to him about it." I said, I really need to get class, I'm already late! "Can I please slip past you? I have to get to class." He didn't move out of my way. "Axel, I have to get to class. If your nice you'll let me go past you." I frowned, I was sandwiched between Axel and the lockers, and I was feeling kind of uncomfortable. "I can't just let you go….your to pretty. If I let you get away I would be stupid." He said before dragging me down the hall. "What the hell are you doing?" I shout. He shushes me, and continues walking with me. He swung open a door and dragged me inside.

"Let go of me! I'll tell Cloud!" I screamed. He pushed me down and got something out of his book bag. He grabbed me up again and held a knife against my throat. "You better stop screaming." He said, seeing the knife I shut my mouth and decided he could do what he wanted as long as I didn't get hurt. "Good girl, and a pretty girl like you shouldn't be hanging out with my brother. He is scum." He told me. "No, your scum!" I said. "I said SHUT UP!" he yelled pressing the knife to my throat, a lot harder. I tried screaming but he held his hand to my mouth.


	7. Bittersweet

I cried as Axel took the knife and cut along my pants. He cut them off completely holding me down underneath him, while he cut open my shirt. I looked up at him fumbling with his belt. I knew I wouldn't be escaping him, so I started thinking. Just to take my mind off of what was going on._ I can't believe he's Cloud's brother. Their so different. They don't even look alike, except for their stupid spiky hair. I cannot believe this is really happening to me- _My thoughts were interrupted when I felt him enter me. I screamed in surprise and he put his hand back over my mouth to silence me. I thought about biting his hand and trying to push him off of me again, but I remembered the knife he held and decided against it. He pushed into me again and I bit down on my lip starting to cry and feeling the tears run down my cheek. Axel saw me crying and he laughed. He kept thrusting into me, not caring that anyone could walk in at anytime- and someone did.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Anyone but him. Please anyone but Cloud. _I thought. But there he was. Cloud walked into the bathroom and saw Axel on top of me. He saw me crying, and he saw the knife being held to my throat. "Axel what the fuck are you doing?" He asked his brother. "Jealous?" Axel asked him, grinning. "GET OFF OF HER!" he shouted before charging at Axel. He pushed him off of me and shoved him against a wall. I looked down. I couldn't just un out of the bathroom. My clothes, were completely destroyed. I looked over to Cloud who was busy punching Axel in the face. I sat up and watched the two fight. Cloud was clearly stronger, Axel was no match for him. The fought until Cloud had successfully knocked Axel unconscious. Then he turned to me. "Here take this." he said, wrapping his jacket around me. "Do you have anything else to wear?" he asked. I nodded. "I have my cheerleading uniform, it's in my locker though…" I told him. "Okay, I'll get it for you. What's your combination?" he asked. I gave it to him and he left to go get it.

I looked over at Axel's unconscious body. Even when knocked out he was still very creepy. I jumped as someone came into the bathroom. Turning around slightly to see it was Cloud with my cheerleading uniform. "Thank you Cloud." I said. He handed me the clothes and I put them on, happy to have something covering my body. I handed his jacket back to him. "So how did this happen?" Cloud asked me. I shrugged and got up to walk out of the bathroom. "Is he really your brother?" I asked. Cloud nodded. "Unfortunately he is. Um, maybe I should take you to the hospital." he said. "Why? I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." I said. "Well he could have an STD or you could be pregnant. We should get you checked out." I shook my head. "No. I just wanna go to class." I said. "Kairi, at least brush your hair." he said. My hand goes up to feel my hair. It feels like a big frizzy mess. "Do you have a brush?" I asked. "Yes. I do." He said reaching into his book bag and pulling out a brush. I took it from him and ran it through my hair a couple times before handing the brush back to him. "Thanks." I said. "No problem.

Kairi, are you really okay?" he asked. I shook my head. "No. I'm not Cloud. I don't really want to go to class." I said. "What do you wanna do?" he asked. "Can you take me home?" I asked him. He nodded. I stopped walking towards my classroom and turned and headed for the front of the school where Cloud was parked. "Cloud?" I asked. "I changed my mind." I said. "About what?" he asked me. "Homecoming. I do want you to go with me." He smiled. "So your saying now I have to go to some lame dance?" he asked. "Yes you do." I laughed. "Are you gonna tell anyone else what happened?" he asked. I shook my head. "No. It was embarrassing. Why would I tell someone something that's gonna embarrass me?" I asked. "Why is it embarrassing?" he asked. "Its wasn't your fault." I nod. "I know. But maybe…it was." I said. "No. It wasn't. Okay?" I nodded. I spotted Cloud's car and walked towards it. He unlocked the doors and I got in. Not even waiting for him to hold the door open for me. "I'm sorry that happened to you." he said.

A/N: I don't know if I like how this chapter turned out. I wasn't sure on how to write the rape scene. So I did my best.


	8. Leon's Suprise

The ride to my house was a quiet one. I didn't feel like talking, and I don't think Cloud did either. We pulled up to my house and Cloud said once again, "We should take you to the hospital really. I think that's what your supposed to do after you get raped…" he said. "I might have Leon take me later." I said. "Okay." He said. "Ow." I winced as I felt a sharp pain come from my wrist. "What?" Cloud asked. He looked down and saw my bruised wrist. "He must've grabbed me to hard." I said. "Bastard. I swear next time I see him, I'm going to break his wrist." he said angrily. "It looks broken can I take you to the hospital now?" he asked. I nodded. "But only because it hurts so bad, and I didn't notice it before." I said. He started the car and pull out of the driveway-just as Leon's car started to pull into the driveway. Leon saw us and honked the horn. "I think he wants us to stop." I said. "You think?" Cloud said and I nodded. "Fine." he said and pulled over. We got out of the car. Leon parked his car and walked over to us. "Hey, What's up?" I asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing. It's not like you to ditch school. " he said. "I know." I said looking down at my wrist which was really starting to hurt. Leon noticed me looking down and his eyes followed my gaze. "What happened to your wrist?" he asked. "I hurt it." I said. "I can see that but how? Looks like someone grabbed you." he said. "I did." Cloud said. "What?" Cloud nodded. "Yep, and if this Q&A is over then we'll just be leaving." he said. "Where are you going?" Leon asked. "I'm taking her to the hospital" Cloud said. "You don't need to. Kairi is coming with me and were going to he hospital to get her wrist checked out." Leon said pulling me away from Cloud and towards his car. "I want to go with CLOUD!" I yelled Cloud's name surprising Leon and Cloud. "Excuse me?" Leon said. "You heard me. I. Want. To. Go. With. Cloud. I want him to be with me right now." I said. "Why? He's the one who hurt you! Why would you want to be with him?" Leon yelled. "Leon you don't know what happened." I said. "I know enough." he said and started pulling me away from Cloud. "Leon your not the boss of me!" I said. "Kairi stop being such a brat!" he said. This is when Cloud decided to step in. "Hey, she wants to be with me. Let her. I'll take her to the hospital. Leon-Sir, the injury was an accident. I'm sorry." He said. Leon looked at him and slowly let go of me. "She can go with you. But-I'm going to." Leon said. "Whatever. But were taking my car." Cloud said grabbing my hand and leading me towards his car. I saw Leon frown and follow us into Clouds car. He took a seat in the back and pulled out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?" I asked. "Yuffie, she wanted me to call her when I got home." He said. "Oh, Leon are you ok?" I asked. "I guess, why do you ask?" he said. "Well…you just flipped out." I said. "Sorry, I guess I'm just stressed and when I saw your wrist I got worried. It's what big brother's do. Plus, I don't like Cloud." Leon said. "I'm right here." Cloud said indicating he'd been listening to our conversation. "Well now you know I don't like you." Leon told him. Leon started to dial Yuffie's number but his his phone rang. "Hello?" He said into the phone. "Hey, I was just about to call you. So what'd the doctor say?" He asked. I looked at him, _doctor? _Why did Yuffie need a doctor? "Really wow, that's awesome…Yeah sure….No they don't know yet…Nope not even Kairi, what about your parents?…..That's nice Yuffie….That sounds expensive, we'll work it out…. "Leon were at the hospital." I said. "Yuf, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later…..love you too bye." Leon hung up his phone. "What was that about?" I asked. "I'll tell you later." Is all he said. "Is it bad?" I asked. "It depends on how you view it, and if you think it's good or bad." Leon said. "Oh." I said. "Are we gonna go get her wrist checked out or sit in my car and talk all day." Cloud said. We got out and went to the hospital receptionist. "Hey Leon, Yuffie was here earlier you know?" said the receptionist. "Yeah she called me." Leon said. "Are you excited?" asked the receptionist. "Eh, more nervous." Leon said. "All first timers are." said the receptionist. "So what brings you here? " She asks. "Little sister hurt her wrist, we just wanna get it checked out to see if it's broken or not." Leon said. "Let me see." The receptionist said. I held my wrist up for her to see. "Oh wow, what happened?" she asked. "Um..I fell." I said. "well that looks like it hurts, I'm Aerith and if you take a seat in the waiting room I'll have a doctor with you ASAP." She said. "Thanks." I said and we went to the waiting area. "Leon what was she talking about?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "About Yuffie and first timers?" I asked. "I'll tell you later, Kairi." He said. A lady walked into the waiting room wearing scrubs. "Kairi?" She said. I stood up and she walked over to me. "Hey I'm Doctor Caroline. What I'm going to do is just take an x-ray of your wrist, okay?" she said. "Okay." I went with the doctor leaving Leon and Cloud to wait for me.

Cloud's POV

"Sorry about earlier, I know your really protective of your sister. I didn't mean to hurt her." I said. "Well you did." Leon said. "It was an accident, I swear." I said. "It doesn't matter ok?" He said. "Why not?" I asked. "Well to be honest, I never liked you from the moment I met you in Kairi's bedroom." Leon said. "Why? Is it because I like your sister?" I asked. "You like Kairi? I thought you two were just friends." He said. "We are. But maybe we could be more than friends." I said. "Never gonna happen. She doesn't go for guys like you." Leon said. "Well what kind of guys does she go for?" I asked. "One's that are normal and accepted by society. You, Cloud Strife, are an outcast and your weird and a little creepy." Leon said. "I choose to be an outcast. Besides plenty of girls think I'm normal. I've been with tons of girls." I said. "I know. Which is why I don't like you. I don't want Kairi to fall for you only for you to have sex with her and then be done with her. Which is what you do." Leon said. "So what if it is? Maybe Kairi is different." I said. "Maybe she is, maybe's she's not. You don't know." He said. "I'll never know if I don't try." I said. "You still have to deal with me and if you want to get anywhere with Kairi you'll never hurt or again." he said. "I swear I won't. I really like her…I'm taking her to homecoming." He said. "You asked her?" Leon asked. "She asked me." I said. "What, why?" He asked shocked. "Because she likes me obviously. " I said smirking. "Whatever." He said. I decided to change the subject. "So your dating Yuffie?" I asked. "Yeah, so?" he asked. "How long have you been together?" I asked. "About three years." he said. "Cool. Do you have a job?" I asked. "Nope."he said. "College plans?" I asked. "No. What is this twenty questions?" he asked. "Just trying to get to know you better." I said. "Well stop." He said and we waited for Kairi to be finished. When she came back she had a cast on her wrist. "It's fractured." She said. "Sorry." I said. "It's not your fault." She said. "Kairi…it kind of is." I said. "Oh yeah, right." She said. I looked over at Leon who was looking at us suspiciously. "But, I'm ok now!" Kairi said with fake cheerfulness. "Lets go home Kairi." Leon said. "Ok." We stood up and walked back to my car. "So when do you get that off?" I asked. "Three months." She said. "That's cool." I looked to the backseat where Leon was texting on his phone.

Leon's POV

I saw Cloud look at me form the front seat. Does he know how much I'm fucking stressing out right now? I don't need him adding to it. He likes Kairi. The school bad boy likes Kairi. I don't want her getting hurt, but I can't put my main focus on her right now. My girlfriend needs me. She found out she was pregnant about three months ago and things have been crazy ever since. Doctors appointments, trying to keep this from Kairi and my parents. My parents hate me enough already, I know their going to find out eventually, but I'm just afraid of what will happen and I can't let Kairi see that I'm afraid she looks up to me. She looks up to me and I got my girlfriend, who is one of Kairi's best friends, pregnant. I'm such a terrible role model for my younger sister. I just don't know what I'm going to do. Yuffie has decided to keep the baby and I support her, I would never leave her especially not now. But this is going t be tough. Where will we put the baby and how will we afford it, I'll have to get a job. Yuffie has a job. But it would be better if I had one to. My parents have money, maybe they would help out, though that's highly unlikely, their not exactly the generous type. I need a job anyways, I need to get my act together and stop being a lazy bum, which is why I've started attending more of my classes in school and my grades are actually improving. I'm going to be a father and I need to start acting more mature. No more sleeping in on school days, and no more partying until five in the morning. I'll have to grow up. I sigh. "Are you ok Leon?" Kairi asked. "Yeah just thinking." I said. "About what?" She asked. "I'll tell you later." I said for the third time today. Now Kairi wanted answers, answers that I'm not ready to give. I think back to me and Yuffie's phone conversation earlier.

(Earlier conversation)

"Hello?" I said. "You were supposed to call me." Yuffie said. "Hey I was just about to call you. So what'd the doctor say?" I asked. "I'm having a girl! I wish you were there Leon. I know you had a class though and your trying to be more responsible, so your off the hook. But yeah, were having a baby girl!" She said excitedly. "Really, wow that's awesome." I said. "Can you come by sometime? I can show you the ultrasound pictures." She said. "Yeah sure." I said. "Do your parents know yet?" she asked. "No they don't know yet." I said I saw Kairi listening in on the conversation. "Not even Kairi knows?" Yuffie asked. "Nope not even Kairi. What about your parents?" I asked. "I told them and Aerith was there she helped me, they were cool about it. I think they were a little disappointed but they weren't mad." She said. Aerith is Yuffie's cousin. "That's nice Yuffie." I said. "Yeah, but we still have a lot to do before the baby comes. We need somewhere for the baby to stay, my house only has two bedrooms, my parents and mine. So it's too small, we need to buy diapers and a crib and baby girl clothes…" she said. "That sounds expensive we'll work it out." I said. "Yeah." I was about to say something when Kairi told me we were at the hospital…

(end conversation)

I thought about the last part of conversation again. Expensive. A baby is expensive and we had no money. Honestly right now I feel terrible. What kind of boyfriend gets his girlfriend pregnant and can't even afford a good life for her and the baby? Oh were home. Good. I'm tired of spending time with Cloud in his car, seeing him checking out my sister.

Kairi's POV

Finally were home. I look in the backseat at Leon who's concerning me. He seems to have been in deep thought the whole ride home. Was it about me and Cloud? Or him and Yuffie? We pulled up to the driveway and Leon got out of the car. He walked inside without even saying goodbye to Cloud. "Bye Cloud, thanks. Sorry about Leon." I said. "It's ok he was only worried about his sister." He said. "Yeah he's overprotective like that." I said. Cloud laughed. "Yeah he is. I'll see you later. I gotta get home." He said. "Okay bye, oh and as your tutor I'm telling you to do your homework." I said. "I will." he said. I said goodbye again and got out of the car. I watched him drive off before going inside. I saw Leon on the couch. "Are mom and dad home yet?" I asked. "No their not." He said. "Oh. Leon are you ok you've been acting weird and you have some things to explain to me, like what were you talking about with Yuffie and Aerith.?" I asked. "Kairi if I tell you this you can't tell mom and dad." He said. "Ok. Is it really bad? Did you break the law?" I asked. He shook his head. "No nothing like that." He said. "Then what? I want to know!" I said. " Yuffie is Pregnant. She's been pregnant for three months." Leon said. "You got Yuffie pregnant?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes. It was completely by accident though. We used a condom and I guess it broke." he said. " So your not telling mom and dad?" I asked. "I am soon, but I just don't know how their gonna take it." he said. I know what he meant. My parents didn't favor Leon, they never really liked him. They never said it but we could just tell, they were always harder on Leon and they criticized everything he did. They didn't like Yuffie. Since Yuffie's family isn't rich like ours and her father has a bad reputation across the town of being a gambler. So when Leon started dating her, they were furious. They tried everything to get Leon to break up with her but Leon will always be in love with Yuffie and my parents will never be able to bring them apart. Leon's not superficial like them. Now it's different with me and my parents, they adore me. But I don't know how they'll react to Cloud. "Are you gonna get a job? Baby's are expensive." I said. "I know Kairi. I guess I'll have to get a job." He said. "Where's the baby going to stay." I asked. " I have no idea. It was Yuffie's idea to keep the baby. But I don't know if we actually can." He said. "This must be hard for you." I said. "You have no idea." he said. Just then mom and dad came in. "Remember not a word about this to mom and dad." He whispered. I nodded. "But you'll tell them soon?" I asked. He nodded. "Hey Kairi. Come give me a hug, it's been a long day." Said my dad. I got up and hugged him. He noticed my cast. "What happened sweetheart?" He asked. "I fell down and fractured my wrist. Leon brought me to the hospital and we just got back." I said. "Are you feeling ok?" I nodded. "Just fine." My mom looked at me, then at Leon. "Leon thank you for taking care of Kairi." She said. "Your welcome." He said, my dad just nodded. "Kairi sweetheart I'm tired do you and your brother mind ordering a pizza for dinner?" My mom asked. "Yes that'd be fine" I said. "Oh and Leon the school called today, said your grades and school attendance were improving rapidly. They wanted to know what caused the sudden change." My dad said. "Oh you know, I just decided to grow up." Leon said. "Well good for you." My dad said and him and my mom walked upstairs. "So pepperoni?" I asked. "Yes." he said. "So Leon do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked. "Yuffie had an ultrasound today, and she found out it was a girl." Leon said. "Are you thinking names?" I asked. "Not yet." He said. "Can I suggest a name?" I asked. "Sure." He said. "How about Belle? It means beautiful." I said. "Belle? I like it." He said. "Good. Then it's settled." I said. "You'll have to run that by Yuffie." I said. "I will she'll love it." I said. "What if the baby is ugly?" Leon said. "She won't be she has a beautiful mom and a pretty good looking dad." I said. "Oh thanks." Leon said and I laughed. The pizza came and I paid for it and we ate. We went to bed earlier than usual that night and when I woke up I got ready for school and went downstairs. Yuffie was here with Leon so I'm guessing mom and dad were already at work. "I walked over to them, Yuffie was showing Leon some ultrasound pictures. I wanted to see so I ran over to them. "Hi." I said. Yuffie put the pictures away quickly. "It's okay Yuf I told her last night. You can show her." Leon said. Yuffie handed me a picture. 'So that's the baby?" I asked. "Yep." she said. "So how much longer?" I asked. "five or six months." She said. "Wow. Are you ready?" I asked. "Not quite yet." She said. "But were getting there." I smiled. Her and Leon were so perfect together. I looked at my watch. "We gotta get to school. I said." "Yep we sure do." Leon nodded. We piled into Leons car and went to school. We pulled up to the school and I got out of the car. "Bye guys." I said. "Bye." They said. I walked around because class didn't start for ten more minutes. I saw Seifer and Selphie holding hands and I saw Cloud. I waved at him and he came over. I smiled and said hi. "What's up?" He said looking at me. I looked at him and noticed a dark mark on his face. Like he was hit with something. "What happened to your face?" I asked. "Oh this?" He asked pointing to the mark. I nodded. "Oh I uh…I fell...down the stairs…a lot of stairs." He said. "Oh. It looks like you were hit with like a baseball bat." I said. "It's not that bad." He said. "It looks bad." I said. "Kairi, I'm fine okay?" He said. "Okay." I said. We walked around for a few minutes talking about homecoming and his homework. "What happened to Axel?" I finally asked. "He came home and we got in another fight." Cloud said. "Who won?" I asked. "Me, of course." He said. "Oh of course." I said. The bell rang and we went to class.


	9. Secrets

A/N

So I started doing different point of views instead of writing this from Just Kairi's point of view. This is still Kairi telling Cloud's story, but it will be easier if I do it from different POV's. Also. I rewrote some chapters and made them longer and corrected the mistakes. So if the chapters look different that's why. Also I need more people to review this. I love the idea of this story. So that's why I keep writing it, but I need more people to review this so I know if other people like it too. Also reviews help me improve. Ok, on with the story!

Kairi's POV

"Kairi, hey!" I turned around and saw my friend Namine walking towards me. Namine was also on the cheerleading team. "Hey Nami, what's up?" I asked. " I saw you talking to Cloud Strife." She said. "So, is there a reason I shouldn't talk to him?" I asked. "Kairi he's a bad person. You're a cheerleader you represent the school, you shouldn't be seen hanging out with people like him." She said. "People like him? Nami you don't know anything about him." I said. She was starting to annoy me. "Oh, and you do?" she asked. "Actually I do." I said. "Like what?" she asked. "I know he is really misunderstood and if people gave him a chance instead of spreading untrue rumors about him maybe he would be a nicer person." I said. Namine rolled her eyes. "Since when did you start hanging out with Cloud?" She asked. "Two days ago when I started tutoring him." I said. "So he's stupid?" she asked. Cloud is not stupid." I said. "Then why does he need a tutor?" She asked. "Shut-up Nami." I said. "Sorry if I offended you, it's not like you're his girlfriend or anything you don't really need to stick up for him." She pointed out. "I'm his friend. I want to stick up for him Namine." She rolled her eyes again. "So do you have a date to homecoming?" She asked changing the subject. "Yes I'm going with Cloud and I'm guessing your going with Roxas?" I asked. Roxas was Namine's boyfriend. "Yes I am. Roxas is going to look so cute standing next to me. I'm going to find the perfect dress, do you want to go dress shopping?" She asked. "Sure but it will have to be this weekend. I'm busy with Cloud after school. Sorry." I said. "Okay this weekend me and Roxas will pick you up at your house." she said. "Roxas is coming? He goes everywhere with you.." I said. "I need him to tell me how I look in my dresses, plus my mom grounded me from my car for three weeks. So we have to take Roxas's car." She said. "Why'd your mom ground you?" I asked. "I stayed out too late with Roxas. It was our one year anniversary last week. Remember? Me and Roxas had sex for the first time." She said. "Okay. I did not need to know that." I laughed. "Sorry and sorry about what I said about Cloud. I can tell you really like him. But I still don't trust him." She says. "Nami you know why were best friends?" I asked. "No." She said. "Neither do I." I said. We laughed and the bell rang and I forgot what she said about Cloud. Namine wasn't the nicest person to be around sometimes. We became best friends in Kindergarten where I met her. We grew up together. Growing up with Nami was always fun.

Cloud's POV

Kairi walked me to class. That was sweet. I hate my first period class. World History. Oh joy, talking about the dead founders of America. I really hate this class. It's boring and the teacher is really strict. So the class is a quiet one. That sucks, because when it's quiet I ca hear people talking about me. I know their talking about me because they look in my direction before whispering to their friends something like "Look at that nasty black eye, he must've been fighting again. He's such a loser.." Then their friend would whisper back something like. "I heard he beat up his own brother and locked him in the boys bathroom. I wouldn't want to get in a fight with Cloud." I sighed. They don't know what happened with Axel so they should just shut-up. They don't know where my bruises come from, so they should shut-up about that too. Truthfully, I never started fights intentionally or with no motive. I didn't just go up to someone and punch them in the face for no reason. I have beat a few people up. But they said really mean things about me. Like the person who started the rumor about me killing Larxene. Larxene killed herself. She was sick of the stuff going on at home. She didn't want to deal with dad , or the fact that mom just walked out on us. I tried to stop her, I tried to talk her out of killing herself but she wouldn't listen to me. Dad blamed me. Then at school Vexen (Larxene's boyfriend) told everyone I killed Larxene. Yes, I did get in a fight with him. I've actually only been in six fights at the most. I'm not a violent person…at least I don't like to be. "He might be a loser, but he's a cute loser." A girl whispered. "I think he's dating Kairi Heart. You know the cheerleader." Another girl whispered. "I don't know if I'm jealous she get's to have him, or disgusted." The other girl agreed with her. "WHEN WILL THIS CLASS BE OVER?" I groaned. "Excuse me, Cloud?" I looked up to see the teacher, Mr. Merlin standing over me. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked him. "You didn't just say it, you practically shouted it." he said. "Sorry. I thought I said it in my head." Mr. Merlin shook his head. "Come with me Cloud and take your stuff." I could hear people giggling and whispering things again. I picked up my book bag and followed Mr. Merlin into the hall. "Where am I going?" I asked. "Detention. For disrupting the class." He said. "I said I was sorry, I really didn't mean to say it out loud. " I said. " Everyone is talking about you Cloud, and it's disrupting my class." He said. I didn't argue with him this time because I knew it was true. Everyone in that class were talking about me right now, not good things either. "Fine I'll go to detention." I said.. "Thank you and to answer your question. This class is over in thirty minutes." Mr. Merlin walked me to the detention room. I sat down in a seat while he talked to the teacher running detention. Then went back to the classroom. "Cloud why can't you just behave?" The teacher asked. I rolled my eyes and didn't answer him and after thirty minutes the bell rang signaling the end of the period. I got to go to my next class. Science. I walked into the classroom already in a bad mood from being sent to detention. I sat down. "Hey Cloud." I looked up to see Kairi. "What are you doing here? I asked. "I have this class with you, you've never noticed me before?" she asked. I shook my head. "Well I sit right next to you." she said. "Oh. Sorry." I said. "It's fine. So about homecoming. What are you wearing?" she asked. "What am I wearing?" I asked. She nodded. "I don't know." I said. "Well I need to know because me and Namine are going dress shopping this weekend." She said. "I don't know." I said again. "So did you hear the rumor that were dating?" she asked. "Yep. Heard it least period." I said. "That's pretty funny. Me and you dating? Were just going to a dance together." she said. "Why is it so funny?" I asked. "Well…because your you. It wouldn't seem right. I'd love to date you, but I don't know if it'd work out," she said. "Kairi, I wasn't asking you out." I told her. "Oh. Sorry."

Kairi's POV

I wondered if he did ask me out….what would I say? Yes, or no? Well he wasn't asking me out then. So I didn't have to answer that question just yet. My thoughts were interrupted when a cell phone rang loudly. I checked to see if it was me. It wasn't. "Sorry I thought it was on silent." Cloud mumbled from the desk beside me. "Cloud you know the rules about texting in class. Now read the text out loud." Mr. Black said. I frowned, I had to read my text to the class once. It was from Leon and he was telling me about my bra being left on the bathroom counter. Totally embarrassing. "The text says, We should get back together." Cloud said. "Get back together with who?" I asked once he sat back down. "No one Kairi." He said. "Tell me!" I said. "Fine. Namine." he said. "Namine? But she's dating Roxas. She wouldn't send a text like that?" He took his phone and showed me the text message, sure enough Namine had sent him the text. "You guys dated?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah a while back in freshman year." he said. "She broke up with me because she met some other guy." he said. "Roxas?" I asked. "Yeah him." he said. "She's still with Roxas and their very happy together. Their one year anniversary was last week and they had sex for the first time." I told him. "Who's first time his?" Cloud asked. "Nami's too." I said. "Namine wasn't a virgin." he said. "How do you know?" I asked. "Because we had sex." He said. "Look I'm not gonna get back together with her because she's a bitch and I'm not interested in her anymore. So don't worry about me fucking up Roxas's and Namine's relationship." He said. "Are you sure your not interested in her." I asked. "Yes." he said.

Cloud's POV

I reread the text.

**Namine: We should get back together.**

I sighed. I used to miss Nami but now I don't. I kind of have a crush on Kairi. But there's no way a girl like her could ever like me. Leon was right, I have no chance with her.

**Cloud: I don't think so, I'm pretty into Kairi right now.**

**Namine: She doesn't like you.**

**Cloud: You don't know that.**

**Namine: Whatever. **

**Cloud: Nami you have a boyfriend.**

**Namine: Like I said WHATEVER!**

Kairi's POV

I read over Cloud's shoulder when he was texting. He didn't notice. 'I'm pretty into Kairi right now' I read. So he does like me, I thought and Namine was jealous.


	10. Worth Something

Kairi's POV

It was the last class of the day and Namine was avoiding me. It's wasn't my fault Cloud had a crush on me. I decided to talk to him about it. I also had to have a talk with Namine. How could she not tell me about her and Cloud's relationship, and why would she lie about being a virgin. I don't think Cloud would lie about having sex with her. I looked over at Cloud he had his head down on his desk like he was….sleeping? He was cute when he was sleeping. He looked, so innocent. I watched as Mr. Wilson walked over to Cloud and woke him up. "This isn't naptime Cloud. Stay awake or go to detention." He said. Cloud sat up enough to satisfy Mr. Wilson. "Thank you. See me after class." Mr. Wilson said then went back to teaching the class. Pretty soon the bell rang signaling school was over. I walked over to Cloud. "After you see Mr. Wilson meet me by my locker." I said. "Cool, I found Leon's jacket. You left it in the bathroom." He said. "Do you have it at school?" I asked. He nodded. "Good Leon's been asking about it, and I don't want him to know about the 'incident.'" I said. "The incident?" Cloud asked. "That's what I'm calling it. You got a problem with it?" I asked. "Yeah I do, I think it's stupid and dangerous how your brushing this off, like nothing happened." He said. "Nothing happened." I said. "Really nothing happened? So you have that cast on your wrist because nothing happened." Cloud asked. "I thought you talked to Axel about It already, so it's no big deal." I said. "I did but…lets finish this conversation later. I don't want Mr. Wilson overhearing." He said. "Same here. Nobody needs to know about this." I said and walked out of the classroom.

Cloud's POV

I watched Kairi walk out of the classroom then walked up to Mr. Wilson's desk. "You wanted to see me?" I asked. "Yes." He said. "If it's about me falling asleep in class. Sorry. Can I go?" I asked. "Cloud. Tell me, how's your tutoring going. It looks like you and Kairi are getting along." He said. "You didn't overhear our conversation, did you?" I asked. "No why?" He asked. "Oh, no reason. " I said. "As long as you get your work done I don't care what you two talk about." Mr. Wilson said. "Can I go NOW?" I asked. "One more thing." Mr. Wilson said. "WHAT?" I asked. "Where did that bruise come from?" He asked. The question took me completely by surprise. "What? Why the fuck do you need to know?" I asked. "I was just wondering because as a teacher I try to keep my students safe and I've been noticing more bruises and marks on you lately. I've heard you get in a lot of fights? Is that true?" He asked. "It's none of your business and I would appreciate if you didn't ask again." I said and stormed out of the classroom to meet Kairi by her locker. "So what did he talk to you about?" she asked. "The tutoring and some other things." I said. "What other things?" Kairi asked. "He wanted to know where this stupid bruise came from." I said. "Where did it come from?" Kairi asked. "I told you, I got in a fight with Axel." I said. "What did you tell Mr. Wilson?" Kairi asked. "I told him to fuck off and that it's none of his business." I said. "Cloud! He just wanted to know if you were ok, you don't have to be so mean all the time. You should go apologize to him." Kairi said. "I am not apologizing to anyone!" Cloud said. "Cloud! Why can't you just man up and admit you were wrong." Kairi said. "I can man up!" I yelled. "Real men apologize when they've made a mistake." Kairi said. "Oh my fucking god. If it means so much to you I'll apologize…but I won't mean it." I said. "At least it's a start." Kairi said.

We walked over to my locker and I gave her Leon's jacket. Then we made our way back to Mr. Wilson's room. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Mr. Wilson said through the door. I walked in and saw Mr. Wilson at his desk. Kairi walked in behind me and leaned against a wall, looking at me. Waiting for me to make my apology. "Cloud? What are you doing here?" Mr. Wilson asked. "I came to apologize for being so rude to you earlier. I got this bruise in a fight with my brother, that's it. I'm sorry I got so defensive." I said. I looked over at Kairi who was smiling. Mr. Wilson looked stunned. "Um, It's okay…" He said. "Cool, I'll see you tomorrow." I said. Mr. Wilson nodded and went back to work. Me and Kairi left his room. We walked out of the school and got in my car and started driving towards the beach. When we got there we got out and walked to a quiet spot.

"Apologizing to Mr. Wilson wasn't so bad was it?" Kairi asked me. "It was terrible, painful to say." I said. Kairi rolled her eyes. "Whatever it's done and over with so do you want to study now?" Kairi asked. "Do I want to? No. But your probably going to make me anyways.." I said. "Your right. Take out your history book." Kairi said. I groaned and took it out. "I got sent to detention today." I said. "Why?" Kairi asked. "Mr. Merlin thought I was being a disruption to the class." I said. "Were you." She asked. "Kind of." I said. "You need to stop getting kicked out of class and especially stop sleeping in class, even if you do look cute and innocent when you sleep." Kairi said. "I look cute and innocent when I sleep?" I asked. Kairi blushed. "I didn't mean to say that part out loud.." She said. "It's okay. I'll pretend you never said anything at all." I said. "Thanks." she said gratefully. "No problem, now help me learn World history." I said. "Okay well, your on lesson 12 right?" I nodded and Kairi went into a long (boring) lecture on whatever it is I was supposed to be learning. Then we started on my homework.

Leon's POV

It was after school and I decided to tell my parents about Yuffie's pregnancy, they weren't working any late shifts and were home when I got home. Kairi was out with Cloud. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Mom, dad can I talk to you about something?' I asked. "Right now?" Dad asked. "Yes sir." I said. "If you must." he said. "Okay well, please don't be mad." I said. "I hate conversations that begin like this." Mom said. So do I. "What did you do Leon?" Dad asked. "I got Yuffie pregnant. It was an accident. We used a condom." I said. "Your still dating that piece of trash?" Dad asked me. "She is NOT trash and yes I'm still dating her." I said. "You got her pregnant? Do you plan on keeping the baby?" Mom asked. "Yuffie wants to and I support her." I said. "You're an idiot." Dad said. I looked to mom. "I am disappointed in you Leon. I thought you knew better than to have premarital sex." Mom said. "I'm sorry, this never was supposed to happen." I said. "But it did, how far along is she?" Dad asked. "Three months." I said. "You've known for three months and haven't told us?" Mom asked. I nodded. "I was scared." I admitted. "Of what?" Dad asked me. "Honestly?" I asked. "Yes." Dad said. "I was afraid of what would happen if I told you." I said. "What do you mean?" Dad asked. "The way you act towards me makes me feel like you hate me. I don't want to have to live on the streets and I thought you'd be a lot angrier than you are, so angry you would kick me out or stop feeding me, or something like that." I said. "Well it's true that we don't like you, but we don't hate you. We think your disrespectful and a total and complete failure at life, but that doesn't mean we hate you. We just dislike a lot of the things you do." Dad said. I looked at my mom. "That's right. We would never make you live on the streets." She said. "Do you love me?" I asked. "I love you." Mom said. I looked at dad. "You're a really difficult child to love…but I love you." He said. "I love you guys too and about Yuffie, I take complete responsibility." I said.

Kairi's POV

Why does he have to be so adorable? I thought. I knew I had feelings for Cloud, but I wasn't going to act on them yet. "I finished this worksheet." He said and handed it to me to check-over. There were a lot of mistakes on it. Starting with the grammar, he had also answered some questions wrong and some of the questions he hadn't bothered trying. I shook my head. "Cloud, first of all you spelled your name wrong." I said. He looked at his paper and laughed. "Guess I did." He said. " Why didn't you didn't answer questions three and six?" I asked. "I didn't know the answers…" He said. "Then ask me for help, also if your not sure how to spell a word you should ask me too." I said. "I'm not a good speller." He admitted. I nodded. I pointed out some of the other words he spelled wrong. Then I moved onto the wrong answers. "Cloud the answer to number four is not 'I don't give a damn.'" I said. He laughed. "Then what is the answer?" He asked.I helped him answer number four. Then I helped him answer questions three and six. This whole process took about an hour. "Okay, were finished." I said finally laying back onto the sand. Cloud put his book away and laid down next to me. "Kairi?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "Thanks for helping me. Your really smart." He said. "Your welcome and thanks. Your really smart too, you just have to apply yourself." I told him. "I hate when people say that." Cloud said. "But it's true about you." I said. He nodded. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked. "I want to be a teacher, what do you want to be?" I asked . "I dunno. I just want to be happy." He said. "Me too." I said honestly. I heard a phone start ringing.

"That's mine." Cloud said. He looked at the phone. "It's my dad I gotta answer it." He said. I nodded. He answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked…."I'm out." He said… "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. I'm not with my friends though, I'm with a tutor." He said. I gave him a questioning look, and he rolled his eyes still listening to his dad on the phone. "I have no idea what their talking about." Cloud said into the phone. "Yeah well Axel is stupid." He said. I know I shouldn't be listening but I can't help it. "I didn't do it! I swear." He said. He listened on the phone for a few minutes. "Yeah, I understand." He said then hung up. "So what was that about?" I asked. "Family stuff." Cloud said. "Am I your friend?" I asked. "Yeah why?" He asked. "Well on the phone you said you weren't out with friends you were with a tutor.." I said. "Oh, sorry about that. I'm grounded and am supposed to go strait home after school and I'm not supposed to hang out with friends for like two months." he said. "Why so long? What'd you do?" I asked. "I was with this guy the other day and we were drunk and he suggested that we start slashing peoples tires. It seemed like a fun idea at the time. But when I sobered up I realized how stupid it was." Cloud said. "You drink, and you smoke?" I asked. "Yeah." he said. "Wow…Leon would kill me if I ever drank, or smoked." I said.

Cloud laughed. "So what's up with you two?" He asked. "Me and Leon?" He nodded. "You never talk about your parents just Leon." He said. "I don't see my parents a lot they work all the time." I said. "Lucky you." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I wish my dad worked all the time. We can't stand to be around each other." Cloud said looking at the sand. "I'm so sorry." I said. "It's okay. If you don't like someone you don't like them." He laughed. "Well, were pretty much finished. Think you should be getting home now?" I asked. "I don't want to go home though." Cloud said. "But your grounded." I said. "As long as my dad thinks I'm out with my tutor, then I'm fine." Cloud said. "Whatever, if you get in more trouble, don't blame me." I said. "I won't. Hey Kairi?" He asked. "Yeah." I asked. "It's been almost a week since you've started tutoring me." He said. I smiled. "Yeah it has." I said. "You want to get ice cream?" He asked. "What?" I asked. "Ice cream, the frozen dairy treat. Do you want to get some?" I asked. "Um, sure." I said. "It's not a date. Just two friends getting Ice Cream." He said. I blushed. "I know it's not a date, why would I go on a date with you?" I asked. "Homecoming?" He said. "That's different, that's not a date. It's a dance." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, come on. Let's go." He said standing up. I stood up too dusting the sand off of me. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and it was a text from Seifer…

**Seifer: Where are you?**

**Kairi: Tutoring why?**

**Seifer: With that Cloud guy?**

**Kairi: Yeah. **

**Seifer: He's fucked up. You shouldn't hang out with him.**

**Kairi: That's what Nami says. I don't get why you guys don't like him. He's a pretty cool guy.**

**Seifer: I just don't like him. So are you going to homecoming with anyone?**

**Kairi: Yeah Cloud.**

**Seifer: I thought you liked me.**

**Kairi: Your dating Selphie.**

**Seifer: So? **

**Kairi: I gtg.**

"Sorry about that Cloud." I said. He nodded waiting for me. We got into his car and drove to Rocky Road. An Ice cream Shop in town and a pretty popular hang out. We sat down at a table after we got our ice cream. I got vanilla, and Cloud got strawberry. "Strawberry is such a girly flavor." I said. "Shut-up. I like it." He said. I laughed and watched him eat his ice cream. "Kairi?" He asked. "Yes.." I said. "Eat your ice cream, it's melting." He said. I looked at my Ice cream and sure enough Cloud was right. I blushed and started eating my ice cream. I jumped as someone slid in the seat next to me. I looked over and saw Seifer. "Hey, Seifer." I said. "Hey Kairi, when you texted me you didn't tell me you were coming here." He said. "Because I didn't come here to see you, I came to have Ice Cream with Cloud." I said. He looked at Cloud. "I don't like you." He sneered. "I'm not a huge fan of you either." Cloud said. "Seifer, why don't you like Cloud?" I asked. "He. Is. Trash." Seifer said. "No. He's. Not." I said. Seifer growled at me and grabbed my hand, making me drop my Ice Cream. "You need to stop hanging out with him, he's rubbing off on you." He said. "Let go of me." I told him as he tried to drag me away from Cloud. "Seifer, leave her alone." Cloud said. Seifer turned around. "Or what? You gonna fight me?" He asked. "Maybe I will." Cloud said. "Then do it." Seifer challenged.

"Cloud, don't." I said. "Your right Kairi, he's not even worth fighting." Cloud got up and threw the remainder of his Ice Cream away. He started walking towards the door. "Whatever, you know I'll win. That's why your walking. You see Kairi he doesn't care about you, just like he didn't care about killing his sister." Seifer said. I saw something in Cloud's eyes snap and he was beside Seifer in a second punching him. "Cloud, I thought you said you weren't going to fight!" I yelled. He ignored me and Seifer stood up and threw a punch at Cloud that missed. A few of Seifer's friends, Rai, and Vivi came over to back him up. Cloud wasn't at all phased, he knew he could beat them. Rai threw a punch that landed on Clouds face and Cloud fell back. He stood up and punched Rai in the stomach and landed hits to the jaw and neck. Rai was barely standing up now. Cloud picked him up, and threw him on the ground. He didn't get up so Cloud figured he passed out. He moved on to Seifer who was glaring angrily at him.

"Stop Glaring and start fighting." Cloud said. Seifer jumped at Cloud, but he went down the same way Rai did. Cloud looked around for Vivi who must've ran away from the fight after Rai got beat up. He turned to Kairi. "You ok?" He asked. She nodded wordlessly. The manager of the store came over to them. "You kids, all of you out! You are banned from this Ice Cream shop from now on, I don't ever want to see you here again." Kairi nodded and her and Cloud left leaving Seifer and Rai where they were. We got outside of the shop and into Cloud's car. "Sorry about that." He said. "It's fine. It's about time someone put Seifer in his place anyway." She said. "I'm surprised that didn't scare you off." Cloud said. "Cloud, I'm not easily scared off." I said. "I did that for you." He said. "You fought him for me?" I asked. "Yeah I didn't like the way he was touching you, and when he insulted me I just lost it." Cloud said. "I know that's not true, what Seifer said." I said. "I know, I'm just really sorry you had to see that." Cloud said.

"It was kinda cool. You're a really good fighter, it makes me feel safe when I'm with you." I said blushing. "Safe why?" Cloud asked. "Safe because I know your really strong and anyone would have a hard time fighting you. Your like invincible, you have all these bruises but you keep on going." I said. "I didn't get all these bruises from fighting." Cloud said. "Where are they from then?" I asked. "Oh well I can't tell you that." He said. "Oh…why? Is it personal?" I asked. "Yeah it is." he said. "Then why did you bring it up?" I asked. "I just wanted you to know that I'm not that bad a guy. I don't fight unless it's necessary." Cloud said. "I believe you. But now I'm interested in your personal life." I said. "Don't be, its not that interesting." he said. "Cloud. I want to know!" I said. "I don't want to talk about it." He sighed. "Whatever." I said. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. "Sure." I said. "Do you like Seifer? I mean do you like him after today?" I asked. "I don't know, he was only a jerk because you were there." I said. "Do you like anyone else?" He asked. "I don't know." I said. "Oh." He said. His cell phone rang . "Don't answer that while driving." I warned. "There's nowhere to pull over right now, and it's my dad." He said. "Then put it on speaker at least I am not getting into an accident." I said. Cloud groaned but listened to me.

Cloud's POV

"Hello." I said hoping my dad would control himself during this conversation since Kairi would be hearing it too. "Cloud you should be home by now!" He said. "I know. I'm dropping my tutor off and coming home." I said. "Axel said he saw you at Rocky Road." My dad said. "Yeah I got Ice Cream after I was done with my schoolwork." I said. "Didn't I tell you to come home right after you were finished?" My dad asked. "I don't believe you did." I replied. "Well it was implied. If your not home in twenty minutes you'll be sorry!" Dad yelled into the phone. I blushed knowing Kairi was listening in. "I can't make it home in twenty minutes. Give me an hour." I said. "Don't tell me what to do. I have things for you to do here. You have customers!" My dad said. "You didn't tell me." I said. "I told Axel to tell you." My dad said. "Well he didn't. I haven't talked to him all day actually." I said. " You know you wouldn't need a tutor if you weren't stupid." Dad said. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. "Well if you didn't have to be tutored you would be home right now satisfying customers." Dad said. "Shut-up." I muttered. "Did you tell me to shut up?" He asked. "No." I said. "I heard you. Cloud I swear your gonna get it when you get home!" Dad said. "Hey I'm pulling into Kairi's neighborhood now. I'll see you when I get home." I said. "Okay, and make the drive home quick. Don't make any stops. Do you understand me?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "What?" He asked. "Yes!" I said. "Yes what?" He asked. "Yes sir." I said. He hung up and I took my phone and put it in my pocket. "What was he talking about when he said you had customers." I frowned. "You ask too many questions." I said. I pulled into her driveway. "My parents aren't home." Kairi said blankly. "Cool." I said. "I would invite you in but you should be getting home." she said. "Yeah." I said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." She said. I nodded and she got out of the car. I pulled out of the driveway and started heading home, not looking forward to what was waiting for me.

"_Axel you have customers." _

By costumers he means people willing to pay me for sex. I don't want to do it, but my dad makes me. He only has a part time job so we all have to do something to help pay the bills. We don't have cable or internet. But we still have an electric bill and a water bill.

"_Your gonna get it when you get home!"_

He won't hit me if there's people around. He said there were customers waiting for me. I slowed down as I got closer to my house, not wanting to go home. I wonder if Axel's home. The day after he raped Kairi we got in a huge fight. When dad got home and saw us fighting he pulled us away from each other and sent us to our rooms. He came in later that night and beat me. I don't know why, he just did. He was in a bad mood I know. But that doesn't mean he had to take it out on me. It wasn't the only time he's hit me, he gives me most of the bruises on my body. I don't even bother hiding them anymore, everyone just assumes I'm a bad kid and that the bruises came from me fighting people. Which is stupid, but I'd rather people think I was always getting in fights than them knowing where these bruises really come from. I pulled into my driveway and got out of my car.

Kairi's POV

"Leon?" I asked. He came out of his room . "Yes?" He said. "I'm home." I said. He chuckled. "I can see that." He said. "How long are mom and dad going to be?" I asked. "Their going to be working all night. So it's just you and me." He said. "Oh." I said. "How did the tutoring go?" Leon asked. "It was interesting." I said. Leon nodded. "How so?" he asked. "Seifer got beat up." I said. "Really by who?" Leon asked. "Cloud, it was really cool." I said. "I thought Seifer was your friend." Leon asked. "He is but it was about time someone put him in his place. You know?" Leon nodded. "Yeah, he's really cocky." He said. "What's for dinner?" I asked. "What do you want?" Leon asked. "Hot wings." I said. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, why not?" I said. We went into the kitchen to make dinner.

**A/N: Review please? Reviews make me happy! **


End file.
